


Bright Spark

by dracoqueen22



Series: This Calamitous Life [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker did not know how he felt around Megatronus, only that he wanted to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Spark

Megatronus was recharging. 

His vents snuffled in his recharge. Probably because he gave himself over to it so completely. Even now, even after all that he had lived through, he still held this fraction of innocence. He recharged as though he had no reason to be guarded. He recharged and perhaps, he had the luxury of dreams. 

He didn’t stir when Sunstreaker rested a hand on his helm, stroking over the curve of it, remembering the delicate sensory panels beneath. Sunstreaker had seen them once, had marveled at their beauty, even as he remarked that they were a weakness. An opening. 

Megatronus had smirked. True strength, he argued, was in learning how to protect those weaknesses. 

He carried the delicate panels still. Perhaps he didn’t want to forget where he came from. Perhaps he clung to his past. 

Sunstreaker could not understand that. He was trying his best to escape his own. 

He frowned and shifted, getting a bit more comfortable, as best as he could squeezed on this narrow berth with Megatronus’ heavier frame ruched up against his. Megatronus lay half against his side, his helm pillowed on Sunstreaker’s chestplate. He’d even thrown an arm and a leg over Sunstreaker, as though they were lovers. 

Perhaps they were. 

If sharing a berth, guarding one another’s backs, and interfacing until it was lights out defined them as lovers. 

Sunstreaker wouldn’t know. He had never had a partner, romantic or otherwise. He had Sideswipe, but that defied definition as well. He had a twin. He believed he loved his twin. But was love something involuntary? Could it be called love if he had no choice in the matter? 

Sunstreaker didn’t know that either. 

His fingers stroked over Megatronus’ helm, tracing the symbols of his caste, his livelihood. He trekked over the caution markers. He measured the scrapes. Megatronus had survived many things most of his like had not. 

He was stronger, stronger than anyone else here. He could become something great, so long as no one killed him first. 

He was a fool. 

Sunstreaker tilted his helm back against the wall and offlined his optics. There was something tight in his spark, something aching. The idea of seeing Megatronus fall in the arena, like so many before him, it did not settle. It did not sit well. 

He tried. He trained. He taught Megatronus everything he knew in the vain hope that it might assist the mech’s survival. At least let Sunstreaker do something good with this fractured life of his. 

He would never admit such to Megatronus aloud. Megatronus already thought himself a mech of worth. If he fully believed it, he might not understand what it meant to be cautious. His pride, as it was, might prove to be his downfall. He did not know what it meant to back down. 

Sunstreaker cycled a ventilation. 

Beside him, Megatronus shifted. His helm nuzzled against Sunstreaker’s chestplate. His fingers twitched where they hooked on an armor seam. 

Vulnerable. Defenseless. Open and trusting. 

Sunstreaker did not know what to do with it. No one trusted him. No one had for a long time. Not even Sideswipe. Sideswipe never trusted him. 

“There’s darkness in your spark, bro,” Sideswipe had said. “It’s that part of you that I never know if you’re going to frag me or slag me.” 

Maybe, Sideswipe, it was both. 

Sideswipe hadn’t liked that answer too much. Then again, he hadn’t liked it when Sunstreaker took off into the gladiator’s arena. He kept sending messages, kept looking for Sunstreaker. And Sunstreaker kept reading the messages and deleting them, one by one. 

They were only brothers. 

But Megatronus… he was something else. He touched a part of Sunstreaker’s spark that Sideswipe had never owned. And that frightened Sunstreaker. Not that he’d ever admit it aloud. 

He knew he ought to ease out of this berth and creep from the room. He ought to lock the door behind him and never look back. 

But he stayed. The thought of leaving Megatronus was unwelcome. It sent a pang through his spark that he did not understand. 

He could not leave Megatronus so unguarded. He could not let this bright spark, with visions of a better future, turn dark and jaded. 

He could not fail Megatronus as he had failed himself. 

He could not see Megatronus hurt. 

Sunstreaker would stay.


End file.
